A Newer Direction
by Wanderingsoul009
Summary: Will is now on Broadway and Austin his younger brother is now teaching at Mckinley and restarting the glee club. SYOC


**So I made this story awhile ago and people submitted their characters but the story got deleted and my severe lack of organization while dealing with the submitted OC's made it quite hectic so I am reposting this story and opening it up once again for anyone to submit an OC. I will be taking 10- 12 OC's and making 1 or 2 of my own.  
**

**YOU MUST PM YOUR OC!   
**

** I repeat you must pm me, DO NOT leave your OC as a review. I will not accept any OC's posted over review as well as any unrealistic characters. This means no your character may not be an undercover spy, superman's nephew or read minds. I am looking for a large scope of characters so make them interesting and plausible, I also will not accept super boring OC's.  
**

**Please put the name of your character in the subject line when PMing me. It will help me better organize and keep track of all the characters.  
**

**~Lexi**

* * *

Austin Schuester walked down the halls of Mckinley high. He had messy brown hair, green eyes, a light beard, thick framed glasses and a goofy grin. He found his classroom and sat down behind his desk shuffling papers, putting things into drawers and getting ready for his first day as a teacher.

His older brother Will Schuester had worked at Mckinley about five years ago and when a position for a new history teacher opened up Will recommended his Younger brother Austin for the Job. Austin was happy for the work; he had been working several jobs for the past years trying to pay off his college loans. He looked up as the first bell rang and students poured into the classroom. He introduced himself and everyone looked quite uninterested as he talked about what would be happening throughout the year and what they would be learning. As the bell to single class was over sounded, Austin felt quite content with himself. After his morning of classes he took his lunch into the teacher workroom and sat at a table in the back of the room. As he was watching out the window and eating his lunch a chair as his table scraped the floor and someone sat down. Austin turned to see a woman with short blonde hair and a red tracksuit on.

"Hello," Austin said with a friendly tone.

"Well hello there butt chin the second, I'm very pleased at the lack of pig fat in your hair. When I heard Will's brother would be teaching at the school I immediately feared for the presence of toxic fumes loitering the halls and harming the brains of kids at this school once again. Though I do have to say your beard irks me a bit and I worry that the tiny elves living in Will's hair had off spring that colonized the forest on your face," Sue said not giving Austin time to reply to anything she said.

"Oh um, Sue right?" Austin asked knowing this must be the coach of the cheerios who Will had told him about.

"The one and only," She spoke proudly knowing Will must have told Austin about her. "So how's butt chin doing dancing around that Broadway stage? Blinded anyone yet with the lights reflecting off his hair?"

"Uh- he's good they just had opening night for April's newest show last month," Austin replied grinning at her joke.

"Fantastic!" She replied with a mix of sarcasm and actual happiness. Austin assumed this was to hide the fact she did want Will to do well.

"Well, I'll see you 'round forest face. Good luck getting anyone to join glee club," She said again with her mixed tone.

Austin sat there for a second thinking about it, he hadn't realized people would assume he would restart glee club, but maybe he should. Will had always told him how great it was and maybe he could become closer with some of the student.

After lunch Austin typed up a glee club signup sheet for the "newer directions" and tacked several up around the school.

* * *

**Character form  
**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Sexuality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Social status(ex: cheerleader, jock, emo, popular, bully, nerd, bitch, unnoticed and so on):**

**Apperance(please be detailed height, eye color, hair color, how they wear their hair that kind of stuff):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Clothing style:  
**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Dreams and goals: **

**Why do they join glee club?: **

**Audition song:**

**Songs you want them to sing and maybe give the reason you want them to sing the song. If its for fun or if you want some kind of story or reason around it:**

**What you want to happen to them in the story: **

**Misc things: **


End file.
